


cinema newsreels & newsworthy events

by ludgatesdyer



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-The Last Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgatesdyer/pseuds/ludgatesdyer
Summary: Edmund Pevensie, the evening before disaster strikes.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	cinema newsreels & newsworthy events

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea for this fic came to me yesterday morning while brushing my hair (very odd, I know). 
> 
> I've been thinking about writing a series for Lily addressing how she fits into the novels/films, but writer's block has hit me like a ton of bricks and I've only been able to write one-shots. Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things soon, though, because I love Lily and want to share more of her story with all of you. 
> 
> In my head, Edmund survives the train crash and marries Lily, but you can view this fic however you please (either him dying or living).

"The world, or rather, the globe, begins with strips of paper pasted onto a round of solid wood..." Edmund laughs upon hearing his girlfriend, Lily, do a rather good impression of the Associated British-Pathe reporter they'd just heard on the newsreel in the cinema talking about how globes are made, as he drives her home. He's holding the steering wheel with one hand, and her hand with the other. 

If Edmund is being perfectly honest, he has no interest in going to the cinema to watch newsreels (he can easily watch the news from home on television) but Lily is an aspiring journalist and loves news of all sorts, so he will let her drag him along to watch one every now and again. He is not, however, certain that learning how globes are made is considered news in the slightest, but listening to that beats listening to Susan and Peter argue about Narnia, which is what had occurred before he left earlier. Instead of wondering how his sister could be so cruel, he is instead wondering what sort of impact globe making has on society, and that's fine with him.

"You are doing a fairly good job at reminding me of the two minutes of my life I can't get back." He squeezes her hand tighter. 

"Well, you just think that news is just what you see on the telly and hear on the radio, but it is much more than that." She lets out a soft laugh, staring out the window. Thinking. She's always thinking, Edmund notes. Her mind is like clockwork. 

"I just don't see how globe making is newsworthy. What sort of person cares about globes, Lil?"

"A person who loves globes, I suppose." 

With that, he is laughing again. Lily has made him laugh more than anyone ever has. He'd never found a girl in Narnia or England that could make him laugh like she does. 

"Are you laughing at me?" Lily scoffs, letting her head fall onto the headrest. 

"With you, actually." Edmund replies, and then she lets out a giggle and he leans over and kisses her cheek.

"You took your eyes off the road!" She pulls away after a millisecond, mouth agape and eyes widened. "Edmund Pevensie, you could've killed me! A second or a millisecond could very well change your life in an instant when you're driving...or doing anything, for that matter. That's what my Dad told me when he first taught me how to drive. Horrible law student you are, I tell you."

"Fine. I will never do it again." He retorts and she stifles another bout of laughter as they pull into the driveway of her house. The lights are off, meaning that her parents and sisters and brother are asleep. 

"So be it." Lily prepares to open the door, but is then seemingly reminded of something. "Oh, I won't be seeing you tomorrow, will I? You're going on that train with your family. You never told me why you had to do that."

Edmund hated keeping secrets from Lily, but he and his siblings were in firm agreement that Narnia is not to be discussed except amongst themselves or with Eustace, Jill, Digory and Polly at their meetings. Even his own parents were excluded from hearing about it, and Susan...well...that was an entirely different story. 

"It's N-" Edmund almost lets it slip. "Nothing. It's nothing. Just a family matter. You don't need to worry about it. I'll be back at school on Monday and, if you like, I will sit through another bloody newsreel at the cinema just for you."

"That would be lovely." Lily kisses him. "I am looking forward to that." 

"Me too." Edmund beams at her. "Would you like me to walk you to the door, Miss Pendragon?"

Lily nods. He does. They kiss again at the door, exchange I love you's, and then she watches him drive away before entering her house. Edmund notices halfway through the drive home that he's got her lipstick on his face. He makes a mental note to wipe it off before he gets home, otherwise he won't hear the end of it from his siblings. 

The trip to the cinema doesn't happen. Something horrible (and very newsworthy) does.

**Author's Note:**

> The newsreel Lily recites at the beginning is "Globe Making" by British Pathe, known then as the Associated British-Pathe.


End file.
